Peter Outerbridge
'Peter Outerbridge '(born June 30, 1966) is a Canadian actor. He currently portrays the recurring character of Bob Corbett on the Global Television series Bomb Girls. Biography Outerbridge began his acting career after high school, when he enrolled at the University of Victoria to study acting. After graduating in 1988 with a Bachelor of Fine Arts, he co-founded the theatre group Way Off Broadway and toured Canada with them for four years. In the early 90’s, he started out in television, and his early credits include shows such as 21 Jump Street or'' The Commish''. First feature films include'' Paris, France'' and Cool Runnings. His talent was recognized early on, when roles in Marine Life or Chasing Cain earned him award nominations such as Genie or Gemini Awards, and more roles in TV shows, movies and features films followed. He has worked steadily ever since, on a large variety of projects that couldn’t be more multifaceted. His most notable roles include young student Matt in the critically acclaimed movie Kissed, who falls in love with a necrophiliac. Also of note is his performance playing the transsexual Judy in Better Than Chocolate, or his downright creepy portrayal of sexual assailant Theodore Gray in the thriller The Rendering. Ever since the early 90’s, Outerbridge has been a steady presence not only on the silver screen but also on TV. Among many others, he played three different characters on the science fiction show The Outer Limits, had a recurring role in season three of Chris Carter’s mystery spin-off Millennium, played the lead in three feature-length episodes of the 2004 version of The Murdoch Mysteries, and scored his biggest lead role to date in the same year, when he was cast as headstrong scientist David Sandström in The Movie Network’s ReGenesis. The science-themed show successfully aired for four years and has been broadcast internationally in over 20 countries. ReGenesis ''has been nominated for several Gemini awards over the years. Outerbridge himself has admitted to having a soft spot for the horror genre, as evidenced by roles in movies such as ''SAW VI, Haunter ''or ''Silent Hill: Revelation 3D. When asked about being cast as William Easton in SAW VI, Outerbridge replied, “All through the 80’s, and when I was in theatre school, my guilty pleasure was slasher flicks. When I was hired to do Saw, I watched them all back to back in one day. It was like a wave of agony and blood and wincing. I felt over the moon to be part of that dark magic.” Fake blood and other distasteful props aside, his guest role on the Comedy Central series Puppets Who Kill proved that he is definitely more than capable of mastering comedy. It’s a bit of a shame that he seldom seems to be given the opportunity to stretch his comedic legs. When asked about his profession, Outerbridge himself constitutes, “Acting ultimately came down to pretending with conviction—in other words: Making yourself believe the words that were coming out of your mouth. And you can call that lying, or ... having license to lie. I'm going to lie to you, and you're going to let me lie to you, and you know that I'm lying to you, and I know that you know that I'm lying to you, but you paid your five bucks, and I'm gonna lie to you really well, and you're gonna walk out of there, going, ‘Well, that guy's a pretty good liar.’” As more recent projects go, in 2011 Outerbridge portrayed one of Canada’s political founding fathers George Brown in the TV period piece John A.: Birth of a Country, and he can currently be seen in a recurring role on The CW’s modern spy reboot Nikita, as well as special guest star on the World War II period drama Bomb Girls that is airing on Global TV. If you keep an eye out, you will also be able to catch his occasional guest spots on shows such as Suits ''and ''The Listener, and the upcoming Dark Rising: Warrior of Worlds. (Biography compiled and written December 2012 by Tina B. - peterouterbridge.net) Personal Life and Trivia *Was born and bred in Toronto, ON (Canada) and has four siblings (two sisters, two brothers). He is the youngest of the five. *His father was a trial lawyer and his mother studied piano at the Royal Conservatory of Music *He comes from a family of artists, as his uncle (though not by blood) was opera singer Jon Vickers, and his cousin Billy is a regular at Stratford *Married Canadian actress Tammy Isbell in 2000 *Has two children (twins Samuel and Thomas, born 2004) with his wife *It is said he met his wife in 1994 while shooting an episode of The Outer Limits, in which they fittingly played a young couple *Likes horror movies and rollercoasters and scary things *Has been nominated for several Canadian screen awards, amongst others the Gemini and Genie Awards. In 2012 he was nominated in the "Outstanding Performance – Male" category for his portrayal of George Brown in the TV movie John A.: Birth of a Country.